I Wish I Had Never Met You!
by TheVampireChickWithNoFangz
Summary: When Rapunzel wishes out of rage that she never met Eugene, she is sent back in time around her 18th birthday. Determined to set things right, she sets to work, jumping through hoops as she leads Flynn Rider to her 18 year old self, but will she succeed or will she make things worse? Put On Hold - Look at profile for details why...
1. Prologue

**So I've decided that I wanna try something that isn't a oneshot, cause really I can't think of any without thinking that I'm copy or use the same kinda plot as other oneshots that I've read. I really don't wanna copy cause it makes me feel bad. **

**So this is gonna be one of those stories that will hopefully be updated weekly, but its gonna be hard cause I'm in my last year of school and the teachers are really digging it in that this is our last chance to get our best grades, but hopefully I will upgrade regulary. I feel really confident that I will stick to this story, but who really knows, eh? **

* * *

This is a story of how I messed up big time and tempted with other people's fate…

Well okay maybe I'm being a bit dramatic but don't worry, I'm not always like this. I guess Eugene has rubbed off on me.

Anyway as I was saying before, people's fate and all that, one of those people is Eugene, my husband, ex-thief and also future king. You see, me and Eugene had hit a rough patch in our relationship a few months after my return. I had taken him all for granted on that one fateful day, I wish I could take it back, but Eugene says it's not my fault.

I totally disagree.

But listen to me, I'm making this sound like a tragedy, but that's not it, I'm just in antsy mode, just try to ignore mymood swings for a bit. Because I can promise to you that this gonna be one hell of a story…

* * *

**I know it's not much but please tell me what you think and if I should try it out. Also by the title, you can kinda guess what she's talking about in the Prologue.**


	2. Unfair Arrangements

**So I got some reviews that said I should carry this on, which I'm very pleased to hear, thanks guys! **

**I was already writing this chappie up after I put on the Prologue. I would've posted this earlier if it wasn't for my Mum, since apparently, if she can't get on her internet on her computer, that means I shouldn't be able to go on my laptop for the rest of the night, sorry about that, but this counts as this weeks update, I've already planned the next chappie, which will probably be when everything goes down hill. **

**So now I'll let you read on while I think of more drama that I can put into this story, have fun reading!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Corona. It was that simple. People were going through the day-to-day routines. Farmers and fisherman kissed their wife's and children as they went to work. Groups of women gathered around outside open eating areas, watching over the hyperactive children that splashed and giggled in the fountain.

Everyone was content with the day as the sun shone happily on the town, brightening everyone's day.

Everyone, but the occupants of the castle. Now that was a whole different story.

Servants and maids scurried through the corridors hastily, giving each other wary glances as they passed by, already knowing that today was going to be a disaster for the royal family. It was the main gossip of the town that the royal council was still trying to marry off the Princess as quickly as they possibly could. But everyone knew that wasn't going to happen so easily.

One of the problems was... well, they had expectations that they stubbornly held onto, much to everyone's dismay.

So of course, that meant these expectations were even more outrageous for the Princess.

According to the council, the law clearly stated that the Princess must attempt to find a suitor to marry by her 20th birthday. The only problem was they expected these suitors to be of royal of blood.

Well, when the Princess and her current suitor, who was in fact, a former thief and by no means of royal blood, went to try and change the council's minds. They, of course rejected the couple immediately with icy glares and cruel smiles, claiming that suitors will continue to venture into Corona, looking for her hand in marriage.

And these were one of these days.

People stayed on edge as they turned through corners and into other rooms, waiting for the Princess to run out of her afternoon tea session with the newly arrived Prince and storm through the castle to burn of some steam. They done the right thing, because that's exactly what happened.

But this time, she was crying, her bare feet slapped the floor, running for her room so she could wallow in her own tears in peace.

'_It's so unfair!' _she thought as she pushed herself faster, hearing hurried footsteps following closely behind her.

_'Leave me alone!'_ she wanted to shout as more tears leaked from her eyes. She lowered her face, hiding it from view so no one could see the Princess at her weakest moment.

She blindly made it to her room and proceeded to slam the door behind her, making sure that the lock was firmly in place. She placed her palms against the door, rubbing her tear-streaked face on the rough wood. the stray tears making wet patches where her cheek rubbed against the scratchy wood.

A thump was heard on the other side. _'Probably my chaser...'_ she thought bitterly to herself, her green eyes narrowing at the door, almost like she could see her pursuer through the wood.

The doorknob twisted and turned as the outsider tried to get in. She huffed out another sob. Her hands trying to make the tear stains disappear. Her effort was in vain since her eyes still persisted to fill with silent, flowing tears. The young woman started to speak, but her voice was croaky and feeble. She instantly cleared her throat, annoyed and embarrassed at how frail she sounded.

More rattling could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Rapunzel?" Asked Eugene. His hands grasped the doorknob and tried to twist and turn the handle so the door would open, but it didn't seem like it was gonna budge. He let his head thump against the wood, his forehead resting on the door. "Rapunzel, please let me in." He sighed out.

"No"

"Please?"

"No, go away!"

"Oh come on Rapunzel, I need to see if you're alright."

"Do I sound alright?" She shouted, pounding her fist on the door.

Eugene let out a sigh, frustrated that she was so upset. But if she needed to burn steam, he would be there to receive the blows. He'd do it just for her.

He fisted a hand in his pocket, feeling a rusty old key that opened this very door.

He had swiped it from the servant quarters a few weeks upon arriving to the castle, coming up with the excuse to Rapunzel that he didn't want anyone coming into the Princesses room while she was unsuspecting. She had pointed out that he could do exactly the same thing. At that he had smirked and replied with "And so what if I do?" then had sauntered off, leaving a red-faced Princess.

He glanced left and right, looking for anyone one in the narrow hallway. Seeing that it was all clear, he quickly shoved the key into the keyhole, and gently opened the door, steeped in and then quietly closed it behind him.

His eyes scanned the room and soon fell on the lump underneath the silk sheets on the massive bed. Sobs could be heard from the lump as it shivered. He silently crept over, his breathing deep.

Rapunzel was curled up in a ball under the sheets as she sobbed her heart out. She hated him! She hated that snobby Prince Kenny! Why couldn't she marry who she wanted, why couldn't she have the one thing that she loves with all her heart. Was it too much to ask for her happily ever after? Apparently so.

Her parents had been staring all way through the lunch. Their eyes had been pitying as they watched her hold back her disgust at the Prince in front of her. She never wanted them to give her that look, she got enough of it from the castle staff, she didn't need to add them to the list aswell.

And Eugene, who had been so quiet and polite all the way through the lunch, even he was going through with this, not even starting a fight, not trying to do anything to stop this happening.

Was it that his love for her was waning? He did say she was his new dream, but does he have another dream in mind? Was he going to leave her? If he did she would be heartbroken, she wouldn't know what to do-

The light, warm touch on her shaking shoulder pulled her out of her rushing, panicked thoughts. She swiftly turned and came face to face with the man himself, looking down at her with concerned eyes.

Did he pity her too? If he did then she wouldn't know what she would do. She didn't want his pity. His hand squeezed her shoulder gently, the touch comforting. He smiled softly at her, urging her to relax, also trying to say with his eyes that she wasn't alone. She smiled sadly back, trying to wipe the wet tears from her cheeks as she sat up to face him.

Sitting down slowly on the side of her bed, he cupped her face in his hands, using his thumbs to get rid of the stray tears that she missed. She leaned forward to his warm touch, her forehead coming into contact with his, her breathing starting to even out in his presence.

He watched her with his warm chocolate eyes, patient as ever for her to settle down. Her eyes locked with his and giggled a little, blushing from his intensity of his eyes. She leaned forward even more so she could give him an Eskimo kiss. He smirked at her playfulness. He started to stroke her face, "Are you okay now?" he asked in a little whisper, scared that he might set her off again.

Smirking at his whisper, she said back in the same volume, "Yeah I think so."

She giggled again at his amused expression then sighed, releasing herself from his grip on her face and plopping herself back on the huge, plush pillows, gazing up at the ceiling with a distant expression. She felt him shift and lay next to her, his head laying on the same pillow as her.

"What's that pretty little head thinking of, Princess?" she smiled softly at his attempt to defuse the tension. His deep chuckles joined hers but trailed of as he saw her face fall slightly.

"It's just… just… just so unfair Eugene. I mean what have we ever done to the council? What have we done to make them so cruel to us?" She paused then added in a broken whisper "Why won't they let me be with you?"

Eugene's eyes grew wide as he saw her starting to tear up again. He sat back up and held his arms out for her.

"Come here." She didn't hesitate and quickly crawled into his outstretched arms, sniffling into his chest, hiding her face from him. He looked down at her sadly, rocking her back and forth in his arms like she was a small child. He got up from the bed while trying his best not to move to much so it wouldn't disturb her. He sat down on the wide, comfortable window seat, knowing the sight of the gardens is one of her favorite things to look at.

But she didn't look up to admire the palace gardener's hard work. She just buried her face further into his chest, reveling in the warmth and familiarity.

Resting his chin on her head, he held her as she sobbed into his blue doublet, staining it with tears. But he didn't care. Damn the doublet, she was much more important. His hands rubbed soothingly on her back, wishing he could do something for the hundredth time that he could change the law, but he was powerless to the council.

Then he thought of something. What about the Prince? Yeah sure he was an ass, but it wouldn't hurt to see what his opinion was about this whole thing, maybe he could get the Prince on their side and go to the council. Not likely, he knew that, but it was worth a shot, wasn't it?

Rapunzel slowly started to calm down, tears soon running silently as she thought with guilt about her early question about his feelings. It was obvious to her that he cared about her, even love her too. She really needed to sort herself out. Slowly, she shifted in his firm, but loving embrace and gazed into his eyes, looking for any doubt or pity, anything negative.

To her relief, there was nothing of the kind, just the beautiful brown hue that made her heart jump a beat. She felt even more guilty the more she looked at him, and it showed. Eugene palmed one of her cheeks, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip and looked down, avoiding his eyes. He didn't deserve her, he deserved better than her. She slumped her shoulders in despair.

Eugene shifted so he could see her face and realized why she was avoiding her eyes, "Rapunzel," he said in a firm voice, turning her face to him, eyes blazing into hers "I know what your thinking Blondie, and the answer is no. The only person I need is _you._"

She looked at him in shock. '_How did he know I was thinking of that?'_

He smirked at her "Blondie, I've seen that look on many girls, I kinda know what that expression means." he said with amusement shinning in his eyes. She shoved him playfully in the chest and wiped her eyes which what felt like tenth time that day, she was tired of crying.

Resting her open palms on his vest she leaned against him, eyes closed as she thanked her lucky stars that she had Eugene.

_For now_…

_No! Don't think about that! _She shouted at herself in her head. Thinking like that would not help!

"You know, you're cute when you make those faces"

She smiled, but didn't open her eyes. Crying had taken a lot out of her and she was awfully comfortable in Eugene's lap.

Snuggling herself closer, she slowly started to drift off, sleepily whispering an "I love you Eugene." before she went limp in his arms, her form falling in sync with Eugene's even breathing.

The man in himself was looking down at her affectionate eyes, smiling down at the little angel in his arms. She was so beautiful while she slept. She looked even more innocent than she was when awake.

Leaning down, he softly pressed his lips to her in a light pressure, careful not to wake her.

Resting his cheek on her head, he gazed outside at the gardens, the vibrant colors reflecting the light of the afternoon sun. Gardeners were scattered aimlessly as they leisurely chattered amongst themselves, having a perfect day like everyone else. Looking at them made Eugene feel jealous. He didn't want to be jealous, but seeing these people so happy made him wonder about the future, and the future wasn't looking so bright for either of them at the moment.

Right there, with the slumbering Princess curled in his arms, he made a promise to himself that he _would_ find that Prince later, he _would_ try to find a loophole in this arrangement. He was tired of being treated like a puppet, and he wouldn't stand for it any longer.

"Don't worry Rapunzel" He whispered softly, his arms holding her closer agasint his chest. Her steady heartbeat echoed out to him. "I'll get us through this, you'll see, I _promise_."

And he meant that.

Because if there was one thing Eugene wouldn't tolerate was _anyone _making his girl cry, and he vowed right there and then to make sure those beautiful, emerald eyes stayed dry and happy for as long as they could, which he hoped, was forever.

* * *

**Yeah I know, it's a bit rubbish, its rushed and there's to many repeated words, and I have no other excuse so I'm just gonna say that I'm an idiot, feel free to agree. **

**Anyway this is just the calm before the storm, it's a bit bland but I will get to the point in the next chapter, which I really can't wait too write!**

**Keep those reviews coming guys! I'll love you all, pretty please?  
**


	3. Anger Issues

**Early Update! Yay! AND GUESS WHAT?! IT'S EXACTLY MIDNIGHTAND KNACKERED! xD**

**WARNING: One swear word, just for those who hate that kind of langauge...  
**

**Forgot to do a disclaimer for this story so I'm just going to say now so I don't have to it again.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, shape or form will ever own Tangled, which includes all the characters from the movie. The only thing I own is Prince Kenny. To be honest I would rather own Eugene... :/ **

**Shout outs for reviewers at the end, happy reading!  
**

* * *

The next day was nothing like the day before.

This time the weather was being less than friendly to the kingdom, the heavy rain pounding around the little island. This seemed to give the Princess a thoughtful mood as she spent her time in her room for the majority of the day, wanting some alone time so she could think things through and just be _her._

Eugene found this a little odd since the young woman loved to be out and about around the castle, and not being cooped up inside her room. She had told even told him that in the past. But he decided to leave her to her own device since he was going to busy for most of the day.

He made his way through the stone corridors, narrowly dodging the maids as he passed them. He was a man on a mission.

Breakfast had come and gone, meaning the royals would be either reading in the library or tending to responsibilities that they had to do. That meant Eugene would have a chance to talk to the Prince without being interrupted.

Finally reaching his destination, he stopped outside Prince Kenny's door. He knocked straight away, never hesitating as he waited. He knew exactly what he was going to say.

There was an annoyed huff on the other side, followed by irritated grumbling. Anyone else wouldn't have heard this through the thick wooden door, but Eugene had developed sensitive ears over his thieving years. It was one of the few things that he prided from the past.

The door swung open and there stood Prince Kenny in a white button down shirt and blue trousers, which surprised Eugene quite a bit since the Prince was normally all dressed up in puffy clothes that made him look absolutely ridiculous. Maybe he hated the clothes as much as everyone else. He was however still standing like an arrogant ass, so that made up for the causal wear. He looked up Eugene with critical eyes and grimaced. '_This is going to go well' _thought Eugene with exasperation.

"Rider" He acknowledged "What are you doing here" He said with politeness which was clearly false.

"Oh you know, just thought I'd take a walk around the castle, cause, you know, horrible weather an all and I thought, why not see Kenny, so here I am" He shrugged with mock indifference.

Kenny rolled his eyes "And why would you come a see me? Come to steal some of my kingdom's jewelry?" He said while gesturing inside his room. He smirked when he saw Eugene frown at his comment.

"No" he said, his voice wavering with impatience at the Prince. "I need to talk with you about the marriage arrangement stuff" He looked back and forth and saw maids and servants rushing through the corridors, obviously eavesdropping. "Can we talk somewhere that's not in the hallway?"

Kenny huffed again and let him in the guest room, banging the door closed as if it was an effort. Eugene rolled his eyes at the Prince's dramatics and sat down in one of the plush green chairs that was scattered around the small fireplace that had been lit. _'By the maids no doubt'_ he thought sarcastically '_probably doesn't want to get his little hands dirty.'_

He decided to get straight to the point.

"Do you want to marry Rapunzel?" he blurted out.

Kenny jolted back at the forward question, and then smirked "Well of course I do, if I marry her, my kingdom will be joined with the most wealthiest kingdom in all the land." He paused as he saw Eugene's shocked face. He carried on with a smug voice "I'd also have the bonus of having a beautiful wife that would please me every night. I can not even tell you how excited I am for the wedding night, you know, to break her in, so to speak"

Eugene couldn't listen to anymore. He shot out of his chair and stood over Kenny who was still relaxed in his chair, smug.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" He shouted at the prince, enraged to the point that he wanted to punch him. "She isn't some prize that you get to use after you win it; she's so much more than that" He paused to take a breath, "Do you even love her?"

The prince snorted and also stood from his seat, his nose nearly touching Eugene's. He said with arrogance "_Please_, why would I love _her_? I could do so much better, but you know what, I'm going to settle with her cause I can see that _you _love her. _You, a common thief no less!_"

"Shut up." Eugene was starting to lose his temper, his fists clenching, his teeth gritted.

"You know what I want to know?" Kenny said as he moved away from Eugene, picking up a staff next to his bed, swinging it back and forth with a smug grin. Eugene didn't answer so he continued, "I want to know how _she _feels."

Eugene stopped dead in his tracks, confused and wary at were the prince was going with this. Before he could ask, the prince carried on, "I mean think about it, if she really had any objections, she would do something about it" Eugene started to point out that she tried to when she and him went to the council, but the prince once again interrupted him.

"Whatever, I know you two went to the council, but that's it, isn't it? Yeah sure, she cries every now and then, screams about how _unfair_ it is but what else has she done?"

Eugene was starting to consider Kenny's words, much to his surprise. But he wasn't thinking about Rapunzel not doing anything about the marriage. No, he was thinking about her feelings for him. Did she really love him, or was it just crush? Was it because he was the first man that she had ever met? His anger dampened a little as he considered this. Was she laughing at him behind his back?

Kenny saw his opportunity and continued, "Look at you," he said in a mock whisper "Why would she want you, a commoner, a thief when she could do so much better?"

Eugene's eyes flared as he turned on the prince, his anger making him speechless. He need to get out of there, he needed to calm down.

He needed to find Rapunzel.

He swiftly strode out the door, the prince jeering out to him. "Aw, what's wrong? Don't worry; I'm sure she'll let you stay until the wedding. Want to be the best man?" His cruel laughter echoed out into the stone hallways, making Eugene see red as he quickly made his way to Rapunzel's room.

It seemed like forever to get to her room but he got there, not even knocking as he barged in, the maids giving him scandalous looks. He glared at them when closing the door, warning them with his eyes not to interrupt him and the Princess...

* * *

Rapunzel had been having a relaxing day. She had dressed in one of her simple dark orange dresses that she used for painting and had plaited her shoulder length hair in two short braids. She had painted all morning and early afternoon, the rain soothing to her as it pitter patted on the window.

She had been also thinking of her adventures with Eugene that happened a few months ago. She loved to go back and remember so she decided to start painting them so everyone could see. She was almost done with one of her favorites and she just couldn't wait to show Eugene.

But she had to focus and not be disturbed. So it didn't help that Eugene had just burst in her room without knocking. This annoyed her a little since she wanted her painting to be a surprise, so she moved a little to the side, her back to him so he couldn't see that much. The ladder wobbled a little at her movement, a purple paint can nearly tilting over, but she quickly saved it.

"Eugene, can you knock?" she whined as she tried to balance on the ladder. Pascal hopped onto her skirt and scampered up till he was on his perch on her shoulder, glaring at Eugene for interrupting, but he ignored the reptile and stepped forward urgently towards Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, I really need to talk to you, like now" he said while she turned her back to him.

"I'm a bit busy Eugene, can't it wait?" She said absently, continuing with her painting. She nibbled on the end as she thought over the appearance, the texture and the colors.

"Need a bit more purple…" she murmured to herself. She turned to Pascal, all but completely forgetting Eugene who was still in the room, impatiently tapping his foot.

"What do you think Pascal? Should I add some more purple here?" she pointed as she said.

Her little best friend nodded his head enthusiastically and quickly hopped next to the paint can, his little head nudging the can a little for her. She smiled and said thank you as she dipped her paintbrush in the deep, rich purple and smoothed the brush lightly across the wall, her eyes focused intently.

"_Rapunzel!"_

Her concentration was interrupted. Her brush swerving a little, nearly ruining the picture with a thick line. She huffed in annoyance at Eugene who was now looking even more annoyed and… a little angry?

'_Why was he angry?'_

"Eugene" she said, "what the hell?" she turned back to the painting, fluttering her fingers over the little line that nearly took over the whole detailed painting. Thankfully it was fixable so she decided to start fixing now, but Eugene was still distracting. '_What did he want?' _

"Eugene" She said calmly, "can we talk later, I'm really busy at the moment, I need to finish this as soon as possible." She left it at that and turned, expecting him to say fine and leave her.

But he didn't.

"You know what Rapunzel? You really need to grow the fuck up." He seethed.

She spun around to face him, her eyes wide, her hands griping the ladder as she thought over his words, wondering if she heard him right. "Excuse me?" she whispered with disbelief.

"You heard me, Rapunzel, you heard me right. I wish you would stop acting like a child, I mean you're nearly an adult, start acting like one"

His words were harsh and she started to tear up, shaking from the sobs that were soon to over flow. She gasped out "How could you say that? What did I do?"

Eugene was starting to see clearer, the red slowly disappearing from his vision as he started to realize what he just said. It was too late to take back what was said, but he still tried.

"Rapunzel, I-"

"No forget it!" she shouted, tears starting to fall across her cheeks, her voice angry and wavering, "I don't want to hear it, what did I ever do to you too say that?" She questioned.

Eugene was still as he looked at the brokenhearted woman before him, he wanted to explain that he was just angry, angry because of that stupid prince, but he couldn't get the words out.

Then she said what broke both their hearts;

**"I wish I had never met you, Eugene Fitzherbert!"**

And with that she jumped down from the ladder, knocking the paint can so far that it fell, creating a great big blob of purple on the wall, ruining her painting that she had worked so hard on to impress Eugene.

She rushed past, keeping her distance from like he was a disease, then grabbing a black as night cloak that reached to her feet, quickly slamming the door open, running down the corridor and getting as far away from him as she could.

"Rapunzel!" he shouted after her, running and shoving people as he tried to keep up with princess, "Rapunzel, please!"

But she paid no attention to him, just kept running and running till she got to the stables.

She didn't think at all, she just grabbed one of the horses which were already saddled up and took off on it, shocking the stable hands.

Eugene got out the castle doors just in time to see the princess race past him on the horse. He watched as she was stopped at the gates by some of the guards. They were confused that the Princess was trying to escape and didn't know what to do.

Eugene didn't waste any time as he took off to the stables, looking for Maximums urgently; he needed to catch her before she got past the guards which she was now shouting at to let her go. He gave up looking and called out for Max over the pounding of the rain on the roof. A whiney answered him at the end of the stable, a white head poking out, looking for whoever called him.

He spotted Eugene and his face fell, if a horse's face could fall and poked his head back in with a bored expression. But Eugene wasn't having any of it; he quickly saddled Max and got on him before the horse could object. Just as the horse was about to throw him off, Eugene hastily said to the animal, "There's no time Max, we have to stop Rapunzel from getting away." The horse looked shocked at this. Why did they need to stop her, where was she going?

"Now Max!"

Max didn't dare argue and raced outside in the pouring rain, looking for the Princess. They both saw her still at the gates, a few yards away from them, but far enough to get a head start, especially now that her horse just scared the guards so she could get through the gates without much more delay.

"Let's go Max!" Eugene shouted.

Racing through the terrified guards, Max ran at full speed to catch up with the runaway Princess who was now galloping across the bride and into the surrounding forest.

Holding onto the reins tightly, Eugene shouted after the young woman, but she didn't answer, only speeding even more. He could only just about see her head through the rain as she rested it upon her horse's mane, holding on tightly as the animal rode on.

He needed her to stop now, and it wasn't just because he needed to speak to her. She couldn't ride a horse very well and her not paying attention to where she was going wasn't helping at all either. He started fearing for her life and prayed silently that she would get out of this chase unharmed.

He saw her suddenly lift her head up and look back behind her and saw him and Max, who were slowly but surely catching up.

She hurriedly grabbed the reins and encouraged the horse to hurry and go faster. She constantly looked back at the two behind her. Making a snap decision, she went a sharp right that lead off the road. The horse whinnied at the sharp turn and she blindly patted the horse's neck, apologizing.

She looked back and saw that Max was having trouble getting through the woods and she hoped that he would be okay and not trip and fall over. She was so worried about him that she didn't look where she was going herself, which confused her horse. Combined with the rain and the random odd roots poking out her and there from the ground, the stead was also having trouble about where it was going.

While it tried it's best, it couldn't get past every obstacle and was suddenly faced with a thick tall tree branch that was too tall to jump over. Panicking, the poor animal threw Rapunzel over the branch and quickly ran away, spooked of the dark, rainy woods, leaving the Princess behind.

Eugene and Max however, never saw this as they struggled to get through the woods. Eugene caught a glimpse of the horse as it ran to the left.

Thinking that Rapunzel was still on the creature, he set off after it, still calling out Rapunzel's name, getting deeper and deeper into the darkening forest, his voice getting weaker and weaker.

Rapunzel was left behind.

She had landed into a bush that was easily bigger than her, concealing her from sight, thus why Eugene and Max never saw her when passing. The Princess had hit her head while falling and had blacked out mid fall, her body curled up in a little ball like a child. Rain started to pour harder and the night started to fall.

The Princess was once again lost, and this time it would take more than a thief to find her…

* * *

**Ohhh Dramatic :O I loved writing this chapter so much, although sometime inbetween writing the argument I started to get all shaky which was kinda weird, I think it's either me being sick at the time being or me not liking Eugene shouting at Rapunzel... I think it was both, but who knows, eh? I fixed it by getting a hot water bottle and I felt a whole lot better cause I got past the shouting so it must have been both, right? **

**SHOUT OUTS! SEE ME SHOUTING?!  
**

_Wishing4aDream__ - You were the first reviewer on this story, thanks for that. Also I love your picture xD_**  
**

_LunaFlower217 - Thanks for the encouragement to continue this story, it really drove me forward, also I hope this chapter relived you some of that stress you were talking about.  
_

_Umbre0n - Man you are the best, you've commented on both chapters without fail, thanks for that mate, and I know, about the author thing, I've seen you're other reviews on other fanfics telling the authors the similar thing you told me, I guess it's just an author thing, you know? Anyway, thanks mate, and I hope you liked this chappie :)  
_

_Bad Wold And Timelords - Thank you for the review, also I love the name, a Doctor Who fan? I'd give you a high-five but I don't think that's possible over the internet, so I'll give you a thought up one which will find its way to you telepathically... Yeah I'm nerd, sorry about that xD  
_

_Booknerdgirl13 - Thanks for the encouragement and review, and yeah, I can't wait either how this turns out, we'll just have to see huh? ;)  
_

_lolz time - Thanks for the reviews, glad someone like me doesn't hold back on 'bad' language... But can't help but wonder what the second review was? Was it a bad 'what the f***' or a 'good what the f***'... just curios :s  
_

__**So there you go, if you want me to give you a shout, all you have to do is review in that little box underneath, if it interests you... **

**Next Update coming next week, or maybe earlier if your lucky ;) **


	4. Where Am I? Where Are You?

**I'm back, who missed me!? **

**I know, I know what your ALL thinking... What the hell is she on? Well I'll tell you dear readers, I'm on sleep deprivation, and I'm starting to submit to it so I'm... gonna really quickly... post this... before I... go to sleep!  
**

**Made it! *slump!* I'm so tired... ~ Enjoy...  
**

* * *

Rapunzel slowly opened her tear-glued eyes, noticing that she wasn't in her warm, comfortable bed that she owned at the castle. Instead she was in laying in a patch of bouncy, green moss that was beside a rather big bush that she had awoken next to.

She also noticed that she wasn't in one of her silk gowns that she had grown accustomed too. Instead she was in one of her everyday dresses and a heavy warm dark cloak that slipped smoothly over her shoulders.

'_What happened to me?'_

Slowly getting up from her mossy bed, she looked around at her surroundings, eyes squinting slightly at the bright morning sunlight that was beaming through the trees.

'_Where Am I?'_

She closed her eyes, trying to think of what happened and why she awoke next to a bush. Her brows furrowed in concentration, trying to retrace her steps from the night before.

_Oh!_

Suddenly some of it all came back to her. She remembered being on a horse, she was running from someone, she just couldn't see who. She saw a white blur.

_Maximus?_

Thinking back to her on the horse, she remembered the animal getting scared. She had let go of the reins for one split second and she was flying! Then there was pain, pain in the head that was starting to throb harder and harder the more she kept on thinking about it.

"Ow…" She whispered to herself, quickly clutching her head with her hand, trying in vain, to lessen the pain and the impending headache that she was _not _looking forward too.

Still confused but glad that she knew something; she set forward through the woods, putting her hood up over her head which created a shadow over her face. She didn't want to run into thugs or thieves who might think that kidnapping the Princess was going to get them a big pay check.

Walking through the woods at snails pace, she observed the forest for any clues on how to get back to Corona.

But everything looked the same.

Something nagged a bit from her memory, her foggy vision of the night before recalled that it had been raining heavily. _But that isn't right…_

She bent down to the ground, wiping her hand against the spiky, _dry _grass. She got back up, touching the bark on the tree that was standing tall next to her. It was also dry.

"What the…?"

A twig snapped behind her, making her jump and pick up a thick, heavy branch that was right next to her feet. She regretted not grabbing her frying pan when she had run away. _Why did she run away?_

Lifting the branch high in the air, she waited, feet spread apart, eyes searching frantically around her, waiting for someone to jump out and try to tackle her.

'_Let them try' _She thought fiercely.

What she didn't expect was for someone to grab her shoulders from behind.

Acting on pure instinct, Rapunzel swung the tree branch in a full circle, using all her strength and power so she could knock out her target.

But that never happened.

Instead _she _was knocked over the head, which was now the second time in a row. Thankfully it didn't knock her out, but it did add to her now thudding headache, making the Princess _very_ annoyed.

She was about to get up and give this person a piece of her mind, but she froze when she looked up at the persons face. '_That was unexpected…'_

Standing before her was a _very _old lady. She wore a simple blue dress, a black belt around her waist and a rich deep brown cape. Wispy white hair blew freely around her aged face, almost like they were dancing. Her skin was pale, but not a sickly pale, more like a healthy glow pale, with a rosy pink tint.

If she had passed her in the street, Rapunzel wouldn't have not given her a second glance.

She looked like a normal old woman who had lived a long happy life. The only thing that really surprised her about the woman was her vibrant turquoise orbs. They shone brilliantly with wisdom and knowledge, also laced with kindness.

Rapunzel shook her head, coming out of her daze and suddenly remembered that this lady very nearly knocked her out not five minutes ago. Getting up swiftly from the ground, she grabbed the big branch and stepped into her defense pose again. Old lady or not, she still hit her, with _quite _some strength.

"Who are you?" She demanded in her princess voice, meaning business.

The old woman chuckled softly, her wrinkly delicate hand covering her mouth quickly to muffle them. "Don't be scared, dear. I'm not going to hurt you, why don't you put that branch down so we can talk?"

Rapunzel snorted, "Do you really think I would put this down, especially since you wacked me over the head just now? No, I don't think so lady" she said, gripping her weapon tightly in her hands.

"Please, dear. I'm sorry for that back there. I can honestly say that I'm sincerely sorry; you just made me act out in defense. You sure can swing fast, but not fast enough, huh?"

The elder's lips quirked to the side, finding the situation funny. But Rapunzel didn't find it funny.

"You nearly knocked me out!"

The older woman raised her eyebrows at the princess, "You nearly knocked _me _out."

"Well what was I supposed to do?" The princess said in exasperation, arms flying in the air, forgetting the weapon for a moment, "There I am, minding my own business, when, BAM! Somebody's hand is on my shoulder! Tell me how would you react?" She didn't let the woman answer and carried on with her rant.

The old woman watched the Princess in amusement as she waved her arms around to make her point. Her thin lips were quirked to the side again, waiting for Rapunzel to finish.

When Rapunzel finally stopped ranting, she was flushed from shouting. She realized that the older woman was smirking slightly at her tantrum and decided to calm down. She wanted to know why a woman like her was in the woods on her own. When she asked this to the woman, she replied with a smug "Why are _you _on your own in the woods?" which made Rapunzel huff in frustration.

But the older woman ignored this and carried on, "As for your earlier question on who I was, I'm Raina. Raina Willowtrea, it's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness" she said as she bowed low in front of the princess.

"How did you know I was the Princess?" Rapunzel asked warily, gripping her weapon once more.

Raina chuckled lightly at the princess's slight defense, "My dear, I think it's well-known that the princess of Corona is a near exact replica of the dear Queen. And of course the authority in your voice could only come from a royal."

Rapunzel was impressed; this woman must have met a royal family or two to recognize the tone. The older woman held out her hand slowly, trying not to startle the Princess.

"Truce?"

Rapunzel was wary as she took her hand and shook it. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the woman shouted out an "Okay then, let's get started!" and let go of her hand, nearly making the poor girl fall to the ground.

"Get started on what?" she question with a confused tone, dusting herself off. But Raina wasn't listening.

"Hmm… need to get some transport… that'll be easy I guess I could make us some… have to tell her about the spell…. Oh! Gotta go find that Flynn Rider…" she trailed off, mumbling quietly to herself, not realizing that the Princess could hear her.

"Wait! What was that about Flynn Rider?" Rapunzel could have sworn that she heard that name come out of her mouth.

"Oh! Princess! I'm sorry, I have a habit of mumbling, excuse me." She bowed to her and continued, "Yes, I did say Flynn Rider, he's one of the people who can help break the spell"

"Wait a minuet, did you just say spell, and what do you mean he can help break it?"

"Why the spell that was made last night. The argument that you had with Eugene Fitzherbert, don't you remember? I was told that you had wished you had never met him, is that correct, dear?"

Suddenly it all came back to her like a strike of lightning. She gasped as the events of the argument flashed in front of her eyes. She had been painting, a mural of the night Eugene and her nearly kissed. She had nearly finished but Eugene had barged in and had shouted at her, told her she should grow up. She had shouted back at him and had run away on horse back, was thrown into the bush, blacking out as the last thing she saw was Eugene on Max, running the opposite way.

She came back to the present, eyes blinking frantically as she gathered together all this new information.

Eugene had shouted at her. He had called her childish. Then he had chased after her when she ran way. What did that mean? Did it mean he was sorry? Did that mean he didn't mean it?

Did that mean he was still out there looking for her? She shuddered to think.

"Princess?"

"What did the spell do?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said what did the spell do? Cause the only thing that's different for me is waking up in the forest, oh and also feeling even more confused as to how and why you know of this supposed spell." The Princess's voice grew higher as she spoke, getting more frustrated by the minute.

Raina quickly grabbed the young woman's shoulders, trying to settle her down.

"Listen, I know this is kind of confusing, your head hurts, you don't have a clue where you are and an old lady is coming at you with talk of spells, but just listen and try to stay calm as I tell you what has happened and what you have to do. Is that clear?" Raina asked, voice serious as her ocean eyes scanned the young woman's face for any panicked expressions.

Rapunzel, stunned at Raina suddenly serious tone, nodded her head, agreeing that she would listen without interruption.

"Okay I'll start from the beginning. As you know my name is Raina Willowtrea, I was sent here to help you fix the problem or as I call it, spell so you can get back to your own time and not wreck things up while you try to do so. I'm kind of like your guardian, someone who tells you the rules and points you in the right direction. If you fail to listen to my advice and direction, you will not get back to your own time, forever trapped in the past, regretting your mistakes." She paused for breath and raised her white eyebrow at the princess, waiting of the outbreak of questions that she saw brewing in her curious eyes. She gestured for her to ask away.

"What do you mean, my own time?" Rapunzel said, not wasting any time asking, "Are you saying that this spell sent me back in time?"

"Yes, it did, dear."

"But… but why?"

"Princess, you wished that you had never met Eugene Fitzherbert. By saying this, the spell took you back in time, a few days before he had met you. But only this time, because of the wish, he is less likely, if not at all going to find you when he goes on his heist to steal your crown that is right now still sitting in the palace, waiting for its owner."

"But he has to find me! The princess protested, finally getting what this woman was saying, "If he doesn't meet me, we'll never go see the lanterns, we'll never meet the thugs at the Snuggly Duckling…" she paused from her outburst, realization hitting her right in the chest, "… we'll never fall in love" she whispered, eyes tearing up, arms hugging herself, the thought to hurtful to even think of. "I'll never meet my real parents…"

Raina watched as the young princess held herself, her heart breaking a little at her fearful green eyes. She was going to help this girl no matter what and that was a promise, swear on her life, or what life there was left.

Rapunzel gathered herself enough to continue her questions, knowing that there was more.

"What else is there to know?" she choked out.

"Well… as you may have figured out, Flynn Rider is probably in or near the kingdom, thinking of a brilliant 'quick get rich schemes'. Oh and there's also two of you." She paused as she saw the princess's confused expression, "There is you, the princess from your time, and the Rapunzel who is eighteen years old and still stuck in the tower, dreaming of floating lights."

"So let me get this straight, I have to basically find a way to get Flynn Rider to my 18-year-old self and make sure that there isn't any obstacles?"

"Nearly Princess, you also have to make sure that you don't show your face to anyone. And I especially mean Flynn_. _If he sees your face and hair as it is now and you succeed in breaking the spell, he will successfully cut your hair, making your eighteen year old self look _exactly _like you. He will immediately recognize your face which will cause all _sorts_ of nasty problems which will make our work _much more_ complicated for us to fix. Got it?"

Rapunzel nodded her head quickly, eyes wide at all of this information. It was all so weird, she was in the past. That meant that her past self was out there somewhere, still blonde and clueless, under Gothel's watchful eye…

_Oh god… _

Gothel was still alive, she thought numbly to herself. Gothel, who had kidnapped her from her real family, raised her and nearly killed the most important person that she loved. She was out there, breathing and walking freely, probably manipulating her past self, telling her ridiculous lies about the outside world.

"Rapunzel? You still with me, dear? "

Raina's voice broke Rapunzel's reverie. She shook her head to clear it a few times and turned to Raina, one more question still lingering in her mind.

"Why must _you _be the one to guide me? How do you know of all this stuff?"

Raina paused at the question, lips quirking to the side again. She had been waiting for this one.

"Well you see dear, I'm not really your average old woman. I am informed on this talk of spells and wishes because it's my life's work. I have trained with magic many times, since it's my job."

"So you're a… witch?" Rapunzel said hesitantly, voice unsure.

"Well yes… but I'm a Senior Witch" Raina said proudly, but Rapunzel didn't understand why.

Noticing that the young Princess was confused, she explained**,**

"You see, dear, Senior Witches are women who have, let's just say, trained and worked with magic at a very young age. But that doesn't mean that_all _of the young ones get through to Senior. They have to be able to endure the early years which are very tough and not very pleasant either," She shivered a little.

'_Probably remembering the unpleasant stuff that she had to go through.'_ Rapunzel mused in her head.

The Witch continued, "Anyway, as for the ones who make it through the hard part, they get to do more challenging magic, magic that is very advanced and very dangerous if not used properly."

"Is there… a lot of… your kind?"

"It's hard to say, it depends on the family, dear. Say if you had a grandmother who had learned the magic arts, or even your mother, this would give you the option to try and be a witch. But it isn't for everyone, dear**.**"

"What if one of the witches told someone who didn't come from a Witch's family tree? Would you kill them both?" The young princess asked calmly. She didn't know why she was taking this so coolly, she guessed that she was just too curious for her own good.

Her question was met with a soft, tinkering laugh. The elder woman looked at Rapunzel with wonder at her calm voice and continued curious questions. "No, of course not dear, we don't kill anyone who knows because, well, no one can know. It's impossible." She paused for breath, watching Rapunzel for any signs of alarm.

She saw none.

You see, the reason why it's impossible is because when young witches start from the beginning they have to sign a kind of contact. A contract that is bonded by their blood."

Rapunzel's eyes grew wide at the blood part, and Raina was quick to explain, "Don't think that it's an animalistic thing to do, dear. The contact only requires a drop, just one."

Rapunzel thought about this for a moment. It did seem to make sense. In a weird sort of way, but still made sense all the same. A thought hit her, "What happens if they broke that contact?"

The Witch's eyes grew wide, trying to think of a way to tell the young woman without alarming her.

Not coming up with anything, she whispered, "Then they would die, dear. It's a bond that is made with their blood; they must know full well that if they break it, they die."

"But… but you told me. Does that mean your going to die?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Dear, I would love to tell you, but we haven't got time, I will probably tell you on the way, but right now we need to find that sneaky Flynn Rider before sunset. And I do believe that he is _incredibly _hard to find, or so I've heard, so let's get going, shall we?" she said as she motioned towards the main road.

Rapunzel looked warily at the old woman, wanting to know more about theses fascinating witches. But she knew she had to wait. Holding back her questions for the moment, she sighed and followed Raina through the woods, looking with sharp eyes for her Flynn Rider.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a time that was not so far from the past, Eugene was driving him self crazy with worry.

It was the morning after the Princess had run away, and she was still missing. But she wasn't just missing, she had completely vanished.

The night before, Eugene and Max had caught up with Rapunzel's horse. Once realizing that she wasn't on it anymore, the man had started to search the surrounding area of the forest. But it had gotten dark and the rain had started to pound even harder on the kingdom, making it impossible to find the princess. He stumbled his way back to the castle with the horses, the King and Queen anxiously awaiting any news of their daughter's whereabouts.

When they saw Eugene alone, the Queen collapsed and the doctor was called right away. The King had looked sorrowfully out to the woods that surrounded his kingdom. When he turned to Eugene, he ordered kindly to the distressed young man to get some rest. Because the next day was going to be hectic, looking for the now, once again, lost Princess.

Eugene was up at sunrise with the guards the next day, looking through every inch of the woods for the princess. He had checked all the familiar places. The Snuggly Duckling, the river banks that she loved so much, the campfire that they had stayed at when travelling to the kingdom and as a last resort, he checked the tower.

But she wasn't in any of these places. The thugs had not seen the princess but said they would help look, the river banks were rushing and gray, holding no trace that she had been there. The campfire had not been touched, the sticks not even smoking, proving that she hadn't been there at all.

And the tower was covered in a thin sheet of dust, undisturbed, no footprints or signs of any life. This left Eugene even more frustrated and worried.

The whole kingdom was searching by the time of late afternoon. Letters were sent from the King himself to other surrounding kingdoms, asking to keep a sharp eye for the girl on the accurately drawn pictures that were sent with the letters.

Eugene and some of the other guards were scouting up and down the trail that was left behind from the chase the night before, hoping to find any clues about the princess's disappearance.

Max had his nose to the ground, trying to pick up her scent like a blood-hound. Eugene was following close behind, looking in the places Max couldn't get through.

Pushing past some bushes and branches he saw some of the guards who were actually quite decent to him. They were trying their best, like the entire kingdom. But it didn't seem like it was going to be enough.

Behind him, Max whinnied urgently to the others. They all turned, hoping he had found her, but were disappointed when they only saw him nudging at a huge thick tree branch.

The guards ignored his strange humane actions and continued to search. Eugene however knew that Max was onto something; after all, he was a very smart horse.

Taking big strides to the horse, Eugene lightly touch the branch, or rather tree trunk that was hanging up in the air, just up to his head in height.

Turning to Max, he said impatiently, "What is it?"

The white stallion nudged the tree trunk again.

"Rapunzel touched this trunk?"

Max nodded, and then pointed his snout to the ground, his body lowering as if to see what was underneath on the other side, but was too big to fit. He looked at Eugene and nodded forward, saying that he should go under.

The young man crouched down on his hands and knees, fingers digging into squishy moss and prickly, dead brown grass. He reached the end of the little tunnel of thick branches and came across a few bushes with soft mossy beds.

Scanning the area, he noticed that something or someone had been here. The grass was stepped on and if he looked closely enough, he could see that some of the bushes had been laid upon.

Calling back to Max, he asked, "Is her scent strong around here Max?"

The horse answered back with an affirmative whiney, stomping his hooves on the ground. Eugene nodded, his face thoughtful, "Max, get the guards, we need as many people we can get to scout this area." Max whinnied again, racing away.

Crouching down, Eugene looked intently at the moss-covered ground, feeling, knowing that Rapunzel had been here. His eyes squinted up to the grey, cloudy sky, the weather reflecting his mood.

Scanning above him at the little cage of branches overhead, his expression lost, he whispered softly _"Where are you?"_

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I'm going to try and make this brief since I just wrote a big huge author note for this chapter, but something went wrong and now I have to go through the WHOLE story again for mistakes AND write all my shout outs AGAIN! It's pissed me right off! **_  
_

**I'll try to write all what I put before I lost it all, but it might be half-hearted, but don't think I don't appreciate your reviews, I'm just pissed that I have to write this all again.  
**

**Okay, description for Raina the Witch. You pronounce it as _REY-NAH. _She was made on a whim, it was either her or a really lame ghost idea, or Rapunzel just wondering the woods, figuring it out slowly in her head, which would've been boring to write and boring to read...  
**

**Raina's name was chosen from a German names list since Corona was loosely based in Germany, (Yeah, I read my daily Disney Wiki bite me!) Raina means 'Advice', 'Decision', 'Protection' and also 'Wise Guardian'  
**

**I was kinda scared that I wasn't going to update. Four words. Fifty Shades Of Gray  
**

**Let's just say that I got distracted when my Mum came in a got out the book that has been passed down from my family's female side. I kinda swiped it... got into it... and kinda ran away with it, Mum chasing after me, saying it's too young for me to read... (Like its anything more worse than what I've read on Fanfcition!) And then I kinda... you know... locked myself in the bathroom, completely forgetting my laptop.  
**

**Then I took it to school which kinda got everyone excited since everyone has heard of this book and wanted to know if the legends were true xD (Porn Book was the most frequent name it was called) Had to hide it alot from the teachers too, which was a bloody nightmare, don't get me started on that!  
**

**Also got called a sex addict by my best mate Poppy, (She says she doesn't like those kinda books, but I saw you peaking Poppy, we all saw you! ;)  
**

**Okay so I have to be really quick now since my Mum is threatening to turn the internet off, which will make me lose everything, AGAIN! So I only have to time to do one shout out which goes to Poppy, my mate I was talking about just a minute ago. POPPY I LOVE YA, YOU ARE AMAZING SINCE YOUR THE ONLY ONE IN OUR GROUP WHO ACTUALLY TAKES AN INTREST IN TANGLED AND ALSO GIVES ME HELPFUL IDEAS FOR THIS FANFIC, LOVE YA MATE.  
**

**Everyone else who reviewed last time, I haven't forgotten you, It's just I haven't got time, cause you know, me Mum's being mean :( I PROMISE that I will do your shout outs in the next chappie, I triple promise!  
**

**Anyway, just a little bit more, if anyone has any questions on the witch stuff and plot lines, stuff like that, just ask me through review and I'll answer in my shout outs.  
**

**So until the next Sunday Midnight... Or is it MIdnight MondaY?... You know what, I don't care, just stop talking Lucy! *slaps myself in the face*  
**

**...  
**

**Heh, I need to sleep... comfy bed...  
**


	5. Late Shout-Outs AN

**LATE REVIEWS! **

**Sorry for the false alarm, I bet people are gonna be pissed since I'm posting a chapter that isn't to do with the story, but I've felt really bad and frustrated all day at school, it's really been bothering me not re-doing the reviews and I can't wait until next week, that would be a LONG author note and I really need to work on shortening them. I'm gonna try to write _exactly _what I wrote yesterday before my laptop crashed and I lost _everything! _Still really pissed about that... -.-  
**

_Chapter 3 Reviews_**  
**

_imagination-disney ~ I so glad you like it enough that you want more! That means LOADS to me, thank you! By the way, just gotta say, I love your Tangled Halloween oneshot, it's so cute ^_^!  
_

_Wishing4aDream ~ OHMYGOSH I'M SO GLAD YOU GLAD YOU REVIEWED! ;) And yep a very cute kitty, although I see you have changed the picture. Is that the Corona Sun? Also I never noticed before, but is your name related to Tangled? Just personalised it?  
_

_Umbre0n ~ Holy crudnuggets? You really do crack me up, mate! xD And your still here! Still reviewing, thanks for sticking around :D And yeah, the Prince really needs a beatin', I also love that last line too, very clever, if I do say so myself ;) _

_Bad Wolf And Timelords ~ Hey! Your welcome for the shout out, I love giving them out, I feel like it's the only way to thank you guys. I love being a Who nerd, don't you? I'm glad you wanna read more, that's what makes me write more for you guys! And If you know where I'm going with this, why don't you write it? xD I got the cyber high-five loud and clear. One more thing, I know this is gonna sound dim, but what does tty mean? Thanks for another review!  
_

_Maic3 ~ I'm so glad you liked this enough to like favorite it, you rock for that! Thanks for the review :D  
_

_Guest ~ Thanks for the review and your enthusiasm, but I just gotta say, and I'm not trying to be picky, but it would be so much easier if I had a name next to your review. It just seems like when I address you to just 'Guest', it just makes you seem unimportant which is So not true, everyone who reviews is special, it would just help if I had a name to go by, anyway thanks for the review and I hoped you liked the next chapter!  
_

_Booknerdgirl13 ~ I'm glad you liked this chapter, I can't wait for more either ;) _

**Okay that's the shout outs I was surpossed to post with Chapter 3, now I'm gonna do the most recent , who have already reviewed for the latest chapter ~ **_  
_

_Umbre0n ~ Yeah, that really annoyed me, I spent like half an hour on the shout outs, it was a pain in the ass when it crashed. Anyway, I'm glad you squealed, it's great that you like this story. Thanks for the regular reviews, you're the best :D _**  
**

_Wishing4aDream ~ Thanks for the review, I love hearing from you guys! And I'm so glad you love it :D  
_

_jackiel1565 ~ Yep, Rapunzel has to make sure that Flynn doesn't see her face or hair and yes there are 2 Rapunzel's, it's kinda hard to write it to make it sound like it makes sense, if you know what I mean... :S And the reason she can't be seen is because if she succeeds in getting her past self and Flynn together and Flynn or any bystander will recognise her when she gets back to her own time. The best way I can describe it is that she's not surpossed to be there in that time and if someone remembers her when she gets back, they will be like, 'I've seen you before' and it would just confuse and cause trouble. It's kinda like Doctor Who, with paradoxes. And I never thought of the time turner thing from Harry Potter, although I was watching that one a few nights ago... that might have triggered the idea xD Anyway, thank you for the review, and thank you, I didn't know it was creative, don't make me blush *blushing* So glad you're enjoying it! :) _

**I feel like I'm missing something... Oh well, I'll remember after I post this, which will probs annoy me a lot... I hope that last shout-out helped some of you to understand, but like I just said right now, I feel like I left something out...  
**

**So I've already started my little drafts for the next chappie! I even bought a little folder for this story so I don't lose any notes, it's so pretty...  
**

**Anyway, might be finished earlier this time since it seems like a straightforward chapter, so It might be early, good news for you guys! *clapping excitedly*  
**


	6. Guilt and DNA

**Next chapter is up, (Obviously...) **

**Just gotta say that the reason I'm updating early is because I've decided not to have a update date anymore. The reason is because, well, I've had all week off of school and all the way through the week, I kept on pulling my hair out because I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter, I completely blanked the whole week. What I'm getting at is, if I have an update date, I get anxious, which stops me from writing, which is bad, VERY bad! **

**So just for the heads up, I'm updating freely now, so don't be expecting the next update on Monday cause I probably won't update. I just really wanna make sure this story makes sense, and the only way I can do that is by having more time doing my drafts and sorting out the facts. Otherwise, this is going to be a shit, non thought out story, which no one wants to read, do they? **

**Anyway here's the next chappie, sorry it's so short... :(**

* * *

"It's your fault, you know."

"Shut up."

"Well it is."

"I said shut up Lenny!"

"It's Kenny, you imbecile!"

"Do I look like I care?"

By saying Eugene was frustrated would be an understatement.

It had only been a few hours since Max and Eugene had found the mossy hideout. Rapunzel had certainly been there. They had found a piece of fabric that had been attached to her cloak. Max had confirmed it.

But this wasn't enough. Finding a little bit of cloth would have been the same as bringing back nothing to the palace. And that's what it was treated as when the dreary search party came back from their long exhausting day.

Gossip around the kingdom was that the Queen was not speaking to anyone, not even the King, her husband. She never came out her room to eat or to attend to her royal duties. Maids had to try to force feed her and meetings with the Queen were cancelled for the time being. It was easy to say that the Queen was grieving and would not heal without her daughters return.

Eugene really wished he could help. He really wished that he could find Rapunzel, and then all of this wouldn't be happening. He had to agree with Kenny though; it was his fault. But he wouldn't let the Prince know that. He didn't want the Prince to be even more smug about the situation. But at the moment, Kenny seemed like he couldn't be any _more _smug as he taunted Eugene, endlessly.

"Well you should care. I'm a very respected-"

"Very respected prince, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before, stop going on about it."

"Well, I have to make myself known for who I am. No one listens to me anymore"

Eugene snorted at Kenny's sulking tone, "Oh please, even if Rapunzel was missing or not, they still wouldn't pay attention to you, so don't try that one."

"Enough!"

Both young men jumped at the booming voice from behind them. They both turned to see the King, a frown on his face, arms crossed and eyes darting back and forth at them with exasperation. He continued with the same commanding voice, "Kenny, could you please refrain from taunting him, he's had enough to go through without you adding to his anger."

Kenny, not used to being told what to do, bowed with a stunned and annoyed face, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I didn't realize."

"Sure you didn't." the King mumbled under his breath, but still audible to the other men. Eugene grinned at him, while Kenny huffed, bowed and made an excuse to leave.

"That boy is really starting to bother me," The King confessed, looking back behind him at the retreating prince. "I never noticed he was such a…"

Eugene raised his eyes at the King, "Pompous idiot?" he offered.

"Oh, no," The King smiled a little mischievously, "I already knew he was that."

Eugene smirked at his humor, but soon his smirk fell. "Sir, I'm sorry we didn't bring anything useful back." He bowed his head in shame, eyes to the floor.

"Son, don't be so hard on yourself. You've done better than what the guards ever did the first time she went missing, they found nothing. You however did, that counts for something."

"Maybe," Eugene mumbled, still doubtful. "But even if we do have a piece of cloth so far, that doesn't mean we'll find her any easier. We'll need more, much more."

The King clasped his hands behind him, his back becoming straight as he made his way to one of the huge windows in the room that overlooked his kingdom. His warm blue eyes scanned the streets, his people helping in whatever way they could to find his daughter. "Eugene" he sighed, "We have the _whole_ kingdom searching for Rapunzel, but I can't help thinking that you are the only one who can find her."

The young man drew back, stunned at the King's confession. Before he could disagree, the King continued, "I mean, you were the one to find her first, when we, the _whole_ kingdom never did. It says something about you doesn't it?" He turned to see Eugene's reaction.

"With all due respect, you're Majesty, "Eugene started, his voice slow and hesitant. "The only reason I found her was because I needed a place to hide, since I was being chased by _your_ guards, because I had _stolen _from you. I think what that really says about me is that I was a thief at the time, not a prince."

"Perhaps," the King said, his voice thoughtful, "But I never said you were a prince Eugene and I don't think I would want you to be either, we have more than enough of them in this world already."

Eugene didn't know what to say. Was that a compliment? "Err, thank you?"

"You're welcome."

Silence took over the room, both men deep in thought as the looked, unseeingly out the window. The King broke it after a while,

"You know what I think? I don't think she's hiding."

"What?" What did he mean, not hiding? _She ran away! _

"I don't know why, but I keep on getting this feeling that she's not out there. I feel like she's trying to get back, but she can't," He paused and looked sheepishly at Eugene, "Call it father's instinct?"

Eugene nodded at the King's weird conclusion, "I guess it could be, Sir." He said, trying to keep the humor out of his voice.

"I know you want to laugh, Eugene." The King said, his voice mockingly accusing.

"I don't think so, Sir"

There was a pause for a few minutes, and then out of nowhere, both men burst out laughing, scaring the King's servant who accompanied him everywhere. The King turned and waved him away, dismissing him while he tried to control his chuckles. The servant, Marvin, bowed low and quickly made his way out of the room, looking over his shoulder with an amused expression.

Eugene calmed down first from his laughter, the sound dying with every passing second. His eyes stared out to the woods with longing and sadness. The image of Rapunzel's face flashed in his head, her cheeks tear-stained as she ran away from him on horse back. He had promised to himself to never let anyone get away with making her cry. He had broken his own promise. _He_ had made her cry and that image would haunt him until he found her.

"Right," The royal chuckled out, breaking Eugene out of his reverie. "I believe you have some more searching to do Eugene, and I think I shall accompany you." The King declared, his mood becoming sober with every word. Talk about mood swings, Eugene thought sarcastically. Then he realized what he just said.

"Did you just say accompany, Sir" He asked, wondering if he needed to get his ears checked for good measure.

The King chuckled at the young man's tone of voice and started to stride out the room. "Yes I did, Mr Fitzherbert, is that such an unbelievable thing to comprehend?"

Eugene walked beside the King, trying to stay in pace with him as they made their way to the stables. "But," He grunted as he bumped into maids and servants, trying to keep up. "Don't you have to stay here, for, you know, order. Make sure no war erupts in your absence."

The King ignored the last comment, "They can survive one day without me to keep the 'order' as you say." He confirmed confidently, stepping out of the castle doors.

They both strode into the stables, the stable-hand's expressions becoming shocked as their eyes fell on the royal in front of them.

The King ignored the stares and mounted one of the brown stallions who were already saddled up. He looked to Eugene who was leading Max out of his stable, holding up an apple like bait to make him come out willingly. The white stallion wore a bored expression as he looked back and forth at the young man and the apple. He grew aggravated at the apple which kept swinging back and forth in front of his face and quickly nudged it aside, knocking it right out of Eugene's hand.

"Fine, don't have the apple then." The young man mumbled as he mounted the horse and followed the chuckling King out of the stables and into the woods, hoping this time, they would find something worthwhile.

* * *

"So where we're going, are you sure Flynn is gonna be there?"

"Yes, dear, as sure as I was when you asked five minutes ago."

Raina and Rapunzel had been hiking around the woods, looking for inns that Flynn Rider could be visiting. They had already been to at least 10 different inns, all of which were lacking Flynn. Rapunzel had asked in between their search if Raina could just use her 'witchy powers' to find him, but Raina had declined and said 'it was against the rules". When the princess had asked what other rules there were, Raina had dismissed the question and continued to explain why she couldn't use her magic to find him,

"I'd need a bit of his DNA to find him to a specific point. But I can't use that type of magic dear, let alone do it now. I don't have the DNA to do it anyway, so it's useless just talking about it." She had hurried through her explanation, trying to make sure that Rapunzel only got a gist of what she said.

Coming across the very inn they were searching for, the girls both sighed in relief. Rapunzel because her feet were hurting from walking hours on end, and Raina because it had saved her from Rapunzel's obvious, oncoming questions.

They were about to step out of the surrounding, shadowed bushes when Raina grabbed and pulled Rapunzel's arms back harshly, her eyes wide as she stared at the front of the inn. The princess squeaked in protest and was just about to scold Raina, but stopped suddenly, her large green eyes sweeping where Raina was looking.

There, in front of the inn, was Flynn Rider himself.

* * *

**Oh shit, they found him. **  
**Dun dun dun!  
**

**Ahem!  
**

**So yeah, very short, not very intresting, but at least I wrote something, thank god for that.  
**

**Okay, shout outs!  
**

****_jackiel1565 ~ Your welcome, your questions helped me think more throughly about the working out of the whole plot and spell stuff. And thanks again, I always thought this was a kinda over-used kinda plot thingy, that means alot! :D  
_

_Wishing4aDream ~ I thought it was! I've seen the movie so many times, I was like, is it the mobile? xD I never realized that it was foreshadowing before you pointed it out, I watched the film again and saw how it was and I was like, how could I not have seen that before? Anyway, thanks for the reviews!  
_

_imagination-disney ~ Your welcome, you deserve it. I hope you liked this chappie, (Even though it wasn't that long...) Thanks again for the reviews!_

_Bad Wolf and Timelords ~ Ehh, I've spoken with already on PM (Still can't believe that you met John Barrowman xD) I'm going to shout out your story right now..._

_**EVERYONE WHO LIKES DOCTOR WHO NERD, OR IS JUST A NORMAL DOCTOR WHO FAN NEEDS TO GO SEE THIS GIRL'S (You are a girl, right?) STORIES. YOU WILL NOT BE DISSAPOINTED. ALSO VISIT HER POEM CALLED** ' The Pond's Final Farewell' **GET YOUR NAMES DOWN, BE PART OF SOMETHING SPECIAL. **_

**Ahem! That hurt my throat... Yes I know, just pretend! **


	7. I Found You, Sweetheart

**Oh my god, I am so, so sorry!**

**I haven't updated in ages, I'm so sorry guys. It's just my school is so retarded that they put me in wrong English and Maths classes so I've worried more about that than about writing more for this fanfic. This chapter would've been done weeks ago if it was for them! Although I am to blame as well. I've freaked out, I think I'm starting to get writers block! I REALLY need help. I've got the ending sorted and planned but I just don't know how write the inbetween bit. **

**I've tried asking around with my mates and family, but they don't understand the story, and most haven't watched Tangled so they don't get the characters either, so they're no help. I'm asking for help please, I have no idea what to write next. I've gotten as far as the end of the conversation with Rapunzel and Flynn that is coming up next and that's it. Please, if anyone has any ideas, can you share, otherwise I think I might stop writing completely, and I really don't want that, I really don't.  
**

**Anyway, now that that's said, I'll let you guys read what I was able to come up with in a few weeks (I'm never gonna let that go...)  
**

* * *

"Rapunzel get back!" Raina hissed in the Princess's ear, her wide ocean blue eyes trained fearfully on the young man outside the inn, who was standing just a few yards from their hiding place in the shadows.

Rapunzel nearly squealed with excitement and shock as she darted back into the shadows that the trees had to offer. It was him. It was really him! Raina saw the young girl's excitement and smiled with amusement at her child like reactions. She was so excited that she started hopping on her toes, biting her lip as she watched the thief intently.

"Remember Rapunzel," The senior whispered in the princesses ear, "Your face and voice cannot not be recognized, don't want to cause any problems for the future, do we?"

The young woman nodded her head absently in agreement as she watched the young man. Raina sighed, knowing Rapunzel was only half listening. "Rapunzel, please, pay attention."

Rapunzel jumped at the older woman's sharp hushed tone, shaking her head to clear it as she heeded Raina's words. "Sorry Raina." She said sheepishly.

The Witch shook her head in bemusement, "It's quite alright, dear."

Turning their attention back to the inn, both women watched the young man as he chatted to a young, pretty girl. The Princess felt her jealously boil inside her as well as hurt, but quickly reminded herself that this man was not her Eugene yet, therefore he could do as he pleased. He was, at the moment and in a sense, a free man.

And anyway, this young girl, who seemed to be seventeen years old, just didn't seem to be interested in what the man was saying to her. Her expression was one of boredom, mixed with irritation as she leaned against a railing, arms crossed, and eyes absent-like.

From the bushes, Rapunzel giggled at Flynn's failing attempts to charm the young lady. It reminded her of their first encounter. Behind her, Raina was letting out giggles of her own. Even from their hiding spot, they could still make out what they were saying,

"So you lived here long, beautiful?" He said in a suave voice, trying to sweeten her up with complements.

It obviously wasn't working; "If I had, do you think I would tell you?" she shot back, sarcasm lacing her voice.

Flynn was not dentered one bit; "Oh honey, don't be like that. Don't you know who I am?"

"Bit full of himself, isn't he?" Raina whispered to herself. Rapunzel chuckled. If only she knew.

"Yeah, I know who you are," The young lady said, rising up from her post on the railing, glaring up at him, "Your Flynn Rider, thief extraordinaire and a womanizer. And if you think I'm going to fall for your tricks, you got another thing coming."

"Oh come on girl, what's with all the hate? I know you want this, who wouldn't?" He smirked and bent down to her eye level. She gripped her satchel strap on her shoulder, still glaring, but putting on a sweet, sarcastic voice.

"Oh, I forgot to put ego-centric freak on the list, my mistake." She shrugged and he frowned. "And to answer your last question, I wouldn't want _that_," She scrunched up her nose in distaste as she pointed a delicate pale finger to his face, which was now using the smolder. "I don't think I would be able to even live with that face for a night, let alone a week, so keep dreaming."

In the bushes, both women let out quiet laughter at the young woman's insults. "She is right though," Rapunzel managed to chuckle out, "That face does not work at all."

"Miranda!"

All four of them jumped at the sudden shout from a man inside the inn. The young woman, Miranda, recovered first from the sudden noise and shouted back, just as loudly, "What is it now?"

"Get inside here now, girl!"

"What for?" she whined back, her back now turned to Flynn, looking up at one of the windows on the second floor.

"Don't question me, young lady; now get up here, now!"

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'."

She turned back to Flynn, who was now holding his arms behind his back, his face calm and amused. "Aw, do you have to go already, Miranda?"

She glared again, her ice blue eyes piercing through his as she gripped her satchel again.

"Shut up, Rider."

"Oh, don't be upset, little one," he said in a crooning tone, his arm setting on her rigid shoulders, "I'll come find you after you've done what you have to do, I promise." He finished with a wink and a confident smirk.

What happened next shocked all three of them. Miranda shoved him away with her shoulders and elbows, fisted her hand in a ball and swiftly punched him in the nose.

It took a few seconds for anyone to make a noise, but Flynn soon broke the silence with a small scream of protest as he held his now bleeding nose in his hand. He crossed his eyes as he tried to assess the damage in his limited vision.

"Wow." Raina whispered in shock and admiration at the young lady's strength, while Rapunzel starred wide eyed at Miranda.

Miranda stood with her arms crossed, a small smirk gracing her features as she watched Flynn fuss over his nose. Glancing back at the inn with wary eyes, she stood tall as she came face to face with him, her nose nearly in line with his as she said with an edge to her tone, "Ever touch or come near me again, you'll be getting something far more worse than just a punch in the face, and _that,_ is a _promise._"

Her threat was clear and he flinched a tiny bit at the thought of anything worse than the pain he was experiencing right now. Although he did have some idea about what she was referring too. He winced again at the thought.

Turning swiftly on her tiptoes, she rushed into the inn with a smug and pleased expression, looking over her shoulder a few times before slamming the door shut behind her.

In the shadows, Rapunzel and Raina were both in hysterics as they tried to quiet down their laughter.

"Well," Flynn grunted out, still holding his nose, "that went well."

"Yeah," Rapunzel blurted out sarcastically, "Fantastic!"

She laughed a little more then realized how loud that comment was and covered her mouth, thinking that would help. But it didn't.

Flynn turned around at the loud remark, ready to give them a piece of his mind. His eyes were alert as he scanned the outline of the forest. His eyes fell upon a specific part.

The part where Raina and Rapunzel were hiding.

"Oh no…" Raina breathed out.

Letting go of his nose, Flynn made his way over to the bushes. As he got closer, he could clearly see that someone _was_ in the shadows since he could now hear rustling and rushed whispers. He smirked as he sauntered the rest of the way. He crouched a little, raising his hand, intending to push the bushes out the way, just to peak…

He didn't expect to be thrown, be airborne for four seconds and then crash and hit the door of the inn. Nope, he didn't expect that at all. And neither did Rapunzel.

"What the hell just happened?" She whispered in a panicked, hushed tone. Her eyes darted back and forth between Flynn and Raina, "Did you do that?" she asked the witch, who was now wearing a smug and guilty smirk on her aged face. Her blue eyes were amused as she watched the young man get up from his heap on the floor, "Why, dear, what makes you say that?"

"You know fully well why I would say that!" The princess hissed as she looked at the seemingly frail woman in front of her. _'Appearances can be deceiving…'_ she thought absently to herself.

"Was that you using your witchy powers?" She said, wiggling her fingers in front of the old woman's face for effect. Raina slapped her hand aside gently as she crouched down, her eyes peeping at Flynn. "I really wish you would stop calling them 'witchy powers'. It makes me sound like a bad person." She looked behind her, giving Rapunzel an eye roll, "And also old."

"Well I don't know about old…"

"Hey!"

"Sorry!"

The old woman blew out a frustrated huff as she got up from her crouched position on the ground, dusting herself off as she narrowed her eyes at the princess. "We have work to do, Princess," She turned and saw Flynn had finally got up and rush into the inn, giving their hiding place weary glances over his shoulder.

"And now is the time to start."

* * *

"So let's go over this again," Rapunzel said, "You want me to go up to Flynn and trick him into stealing the crown?"

"Precisely"

"But, how do I trick him?"

Both women were huddled in a corner inside the inn, hoods up and voices nearly below a whisper. Nearby thugs gave them lazy looks as they wondered briefly what they were whispering about, then went back to their own business, growing bored and uninterested as time went by.

Raina continued to whisper, "Just coax him a little, say in a side comment that he should try to get the crown, then leave it at that for a few minutes, see if he considers it. If he does, say that you were wrong and maybe he's not fit to do the job."

"And if he doesn't consider it?"

"Oh I don't know!" Raina hissed out, running out of ideas, "Just wing it otherwise, now go on!" She said, pushing the young woman forward towards the bar where Flynn was sitting at, his back facing them as he chatted to one of the barmen.

She pulled her and hood up a little more so it created a shadow over her eyes and nose, leaving half her face visible, but only just. '_Coax him, coax him, coax him…'_ she kept repeating in her head as she walked over to him.

But how was she supposed to coax him?

From the corner of her eye, she saw Raina slip into the booth in the corner, making sure to sit where Flynn wouldn't see her but would still be able to keep eye contact with Rapunzel. She kept walking, paying no attention to the old woman, as if she had not been whispering intently with her not five minutes ago.

She got up on a bar stall which was right next to Flynn and called the barman to her in a different tone of voice, making her sound more serious and mature. It sounded strange coming out of her mouth, but the barman didn't give her a funny look so she figured she was all clear.

"What will it be, love?" He asked, looking the woman up and down. Flynn turned when he realized that someone was sitting next to him. He smirked when he saw that it was a young lady and sat on the stall so he was completely facing her, his arm resting on the bar as he assessed her figure.

Rapunzel saw this and rolled her eyes at his lack of subtlety and answered the barman with the same fake voice, "I'll have water, thanks."

"Right away, love." The barman guffawed out, growing amused at Flynn's behavior. _'Good luck trying not to fall into his claws, love'_ He thought to her as he went to go get her drink. _'Good luck.'_

She watched him walk off and sighed, letting out her long-held breath that she had been holding. _'Going good so far,'_ she thought.

"Well_ hello_, beautiful."

'_And this is where it starts going downhill,'_ she thought sarcastically, letting out a small sigh of breath as she turned to Flynn, who was by now, smoldering at her.

"Oh Flynn, that's not going to work on me, sweetheart."

* * *

**I didn't know weather or not I should've made that last line a thought or speech, but in the end I made it speech since it's an opener for the LONG conversation that is yet to come. Anyway I loved the last line, I don't know where it came from, but I'm glad it did come my way. **

**So I've started drawing. Pokémon that is, but hey, you gotta start somewhere, right? I think it's because I've always wanted to draw out whats happening in my story, how it looks and how the character feels. But I've realized that I suck at drawing people so I wondering if any of you guys would like to draw some fan art? I wouldn't mind if it was just drawn on paper and taken a photo of, I just wanna see how other people see this story, I mean I have an image but other people may see it differently. I just think it would be nice to see it from another persons point of view, it could give me some inspiration.  
**

**Anyway, Shout** **Out_s_!  
**

_Umbre0n_ ~_ Yeah I know, I need to stop with the moping, huh? I can't help it though, I'll try to tone it down a bit :)  
_

_imagination-disney_ ~ _Sorry about the cliffhanger, and I'm extra sorry about leaving that cliffhanger for weeks, that's made me really guilty, you cannot not image how much, hope you enjoyed this next chappie! :D_

**So anyway, that's it for today. I'm hoping I will update sooner, but hey, you just don't know. If I leave it too long for your liking, just shout at me through PM or review to hurry up. **

**Oh and also, I have to say that another reason why I took so long to update is because while I'm in my IT lessons at school, I go through my previous chapters and correct them and add or take some stuff. So if you're rereading and it looks funny, or a bit you once read isn't there anymore, it's not you going nuts, it's just little ole me. It's just me cleaning up, so just to get that out in the open.  
**

**Until next time! ;)  
**


	8. Please

**Hey guys, it's me again, after, like, a few weeks or so, am I right?**

**Again, sorry I'm being so lazy, I just keep getting distracted with school and other obsessions, (Tokyo Mew Mew ^_^) **

**Anyway, it isn't much of a chapter, but I'm still brainstorming the next few chapters, so I thought why not give the King and Eugene some spotlight this time?**

* * *

The King looked up from his book and saw Eugene just entering through the library doors.

By the looks of it, the young ex-thief hadn't found the princess on his last search party. The King sighed sadly and put his book down. He slumped slightly at the thought of how he had to tell his wife – again after numerous times before – that their daughter was still missing.

He decided to think about that another time and called Eugene over to his spot in the library. The poor boy looked exhausted as he came closer. His hazel eyes were glazed, while his hair was a frazzled mess that held sticks and bits of leaves poking out of every which end. His normal, confident stride was replaced by a sluggish stumble that was caused by lack of sleep and hiking all day in the area.

He was in even worse shape than the Queen, and that was saying something.

Eugene dragged himself to the chair opposite the King, instantly falling into it with a small groan before addressing the King in a tired mumble, "Hello Sir." The hazel eyes opened a tiny bit more from their half-closed state so he could see the older man, but it was a big effort for him to keep them open.

The King gave him a worried look, "Eugene, you have to stop overworking yourself, being in that state will not do anyone any good. Why don't you go to your chambers and take a rest?"

"I have to find Rapunzel…" Was the only response that was half mumbled out. Eugene's postured straightened a little, but slumped a second later with exhaustion.

"But Eugene," the King continued, looking alarmingly at the half dozing man in the chair, "You _have _to rest, you won't find her with your eyes half closed."

"Was that a command, your Highness?" Eugene breathed out, his tone amused as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the King. A little, weak smirk was tugging onto his lips.

The King thought for a moment then concluded with a deeper, more forceful voice that could only come from a powerful man, "It is. You are to go to your bed chambers at once and sleep. Do otherwise and I will know about it." He gave the young man a look and called out to the guard who was standing at the entrance door. The young guard jumped into action and swiftly made his way to the King's side, eying Eugene with wariness.

"Conli, I want you to escort Mr Fitzherbert to his room without any delays. You are to stand by his door so he will not sneak out." He glanced and Eugene and was met with a smirk. The King rolled his eyes and turned back to Conli, "Am I understood?"

"Yes, you're Majesty."

"Come on," Eugene groaned out, glancing back and forth between the guard and the King, "You can't be serious, I don't need a babysitter."

"Don't argue, you asked if I was giving you a command and now I am." He got up from his chair, towering over Eugene, almost like he as trying to intimidate him. But he didn't keep that stance long and helped the young man up from his slumped position. Eugene swayed a little but quickly regained his balance, but only just. The King sighed once again, "Eugene," He grasped his shoulders, "I know you want to find Rapunzel, we all do, but you have to do this. Do you really think Rapunzel would want you to do this; keep yourself up until you can barely stand? No. she wouldn't, she'd want you too rest, now go."

Eugene considered his words and slowly nodded, "Okay, but don't think ordering would stop me sir," He smirked once again, "I don't take orders, and I especially don't stick to rules, but for this one time, I wont sneak off."

The King eyed him, looking for any lies in his dark eyes. Next to him, he heard Conli snort and then quickly compose himself.

The King smiled, "Nice try," He turned to the guard, "Make sure there's guards below his window too, you never know, he may try and scale the castle." The King smirked as he saw Eugene slump even more and slowly shuffle away with Conli, muttering to himself as he passed the King.

The King watched as they left and he was now alone again. He glanced down at his book and decided that he had read enough today.

He put his book back on the shelf, then left the library, deciding that he would tell his wife the bad news. He grimaced as he imagined her face when he would tell her the same thing as before. He hung his head down as he walked the stone corridors. Something caught his eye on the wall and turned to see a portrait of his daughter, brand new and vibrant with colours that would soon age with time.

His feet lead him automatically towards the painting, his fingers grazing the surface. He chuckled a little at the smile she was wearing, not holding anything back. The corridor seemed to shine from how bright this girl looked.

'_Oh Rapunzel,'_ He thought wistfully, '_If only you knew what your absence was doing to us. We miss you so very much.'_ In the corner of his eye, a single tear, landing gracefully on the stone floor. '_Please be safe… my little girl.'_

Little did the King know that Prince Kenny was watching, his full, ridiculous puffy costume on display but still unnoticed by the elder man. The Prince hid around the corner of the corridor as he watched the King walk of dejectedly. He leaned against the wall and smirked to himself, almost like was extremely pleased with himself.

He sauntered down the corridor, the very one the King was just standing in and stopped at the portrait of the princess. His cold, grey eyes examined the painting and suddenly grinned. This small action seemed to darken the light coming through the windows, giving the prince an evil essence to him…

* * *

**So what ya think? Too boring? Helped you understand their side of things and - OH! What is Kenny's problem, eh? **

**So as I've said before, I need a little help with this story, I really wanna finish it, (I don't wanna be that author who never finishes -.-) But I need some opinions and advice with where I should go next. **

**Also, you may have read on my profile, (Or not) That I've came up with a kind of game thingy... Okay it's not a game, more like a challenge for me. I think it's called taking requests? Yeah that's it, but instead of you guys telling me what kind of story you want me to write, your only allowed to give me a title of the fanfic and only 2 hints. I think it would be fun to see what I can come up with only those 3 pieces of clues, don't ya think?**

_Shouts outs (Not that many this time...) _

_Bad Wolf And Timelords ~ Same, I like her response too. And the spell check is trying to correct me on spelling Timelords, it's very insulting really *_* xD _

_Umbre0n ~ Yeah, it's a bit weird calling him Flynn again, I have to correct myself sometimes when I'm checking through my writing, it's very frustrating at times xD And thanks for the support, about the writers block thing, I still think I have it a little but I'm still gonna finish this :D _

**Until next time! **_  
_

**(If I get round to it...)**

**Oh! And remember to review! ^_- (I've been watching to much anime... hehe!)  
**


End file.
